Beefalo
'''Beefalo '''are neutral Mobs that are indigenous to the Savanna biome. When one Beefalo is attacked, all others nearby will become hostile. Beefalo deal 34 damage with each hit. They drop 3 beefalo wool and 4 meat when killed, even if they have been shaved. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 4 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Beefalo can be shaved with a Razor while they sleep, which causes them to drop 3 Beefalo Wool. They will regain their hair back in a couple of days and can be shaved again at that point. A Beefalo Hat can be crafted with 8 Beefalo Wool and 1 Beefalo Horn. As long as there is not already some on the ground near them, they will occasionally drop Manure (even in Sleep), which is used for fertilizing Plants and farming. Beefalo have a coordinated herd movement, as they try to stay together and not wander into other biomes. When dusk comes around all nearby Beefalo will group together for the night. Herds regenerate during mating season off-screen. They take three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Combat When the player attacks one Beefalo, all nearby Beefalos will become aggressive. However, every Beefalo that was not attacked will lose interest in the player fairly quickly, while the one that was attacked will chase the player longer. Beefalo are faster than the player, but they must stop for a moment to attack, and their attack is not instant, meaning if the player keeps running, they probably will not get hit. This makes it possible to attack a single Beefalo and lure it away from the herd, because the rest of the herd will stop chasing. They attack slowly, with multiple seconds between attacks. This makes it easy to "Kite" them. If the player has a herd of Beefalos nearby them and monsters are chasing, it is possible to kite the monster into the herd. They may turn on each other, rendering the player free from peril. Alternatively, the player can wait for nightfall when the beefalo are asleep and plant a circle of trees around the herd. By putting a fire next to the trees and feeding it fuel, the trees will eventually catch on fire. Some of the Beefalo will perish in the fire, but the meat remains. The upsides of this strategy is that it's fairly easy to do, the Beefalo don't wake up, and they don't perceive you as an enemy so they won't attack you - not even when they wake up in the morning. Furthermore, the burnt trees can be chopped down and will then leave charcoal once chopped. Another method: at night when they sleep in a tight group, use Razor to shave the ones on the outside so the wool will be dropped on the ground, then light the wool up with a torch. The fire will spread and kill the herd without waking them up, unless morning comes first. During mating season, Beefalos in the world will change. Their backsides become red, and instead of looking startled, they will instantly "aggro" and attack the player when he/she walks by, about two berry bushes' distance. They will also be aggressive towards other mobs including Chester, as well as each other - they will charge and strike other Beefalo but do not seem to damage each other. It appears that during mating season, attacked Beefalo will stop chasing their enemy sooner than regular Beefalo. A few days later, all Beefalo will stop being aggressive; this is the time when Baby Beefalo will spawn. Because their offspring take a few days to grow up and will thus be in heat on different days than their parents, as days and seasons pass, the predictability of the Beefalo's mating season will become more difficult. Eventually, it'll be difficult to safely walk through an entire herd without a few charging at the player. Because of this, it is recommended players wear a beefalo hat when going near herds late game. Gallery File:Beefalo in heat.png|Beefalo in heat File:Beefalo cry while in mating season.png|Beefalo cry while in mating season File:A herd of Beefalos.png|A herd of Beefalo Spiders_VS_Horny_Beefalos1.png|Beefalo attacking spiders during mating season. Beefalos at night, 20.01.13.jpg|A herd asleep at night different sized beefalos.png|Different sized Beefalo 2013-02-18_00007.jpg|A herd of Beefalo getting attacked by Tentacles DS05.jpg|Beefalo Cattle Farm Beefalo shaved, day.png|A Beefalo after being shaved Shaved Buffalo.png|A shaved sleeping Beefalo. Frozen Beefalo.PNG|A frozen beefalo Shaved-beefalo.jpg|A shaved beefalo next to a campfire Baby Beefalo sleeping.png|A sleeping baby beefalo Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures